Orgueil
by FayVerte
Summary: Orgueil n.f. : opinion très avantageuse, le plus souvent exagérée, que quelqu'un a de sa valeur personnelle aux dépens de la considération due à autrui


Titre: Orgueil

Auteur: FayVerte

Rating: T

Genre: Où l'auteur a l'outrecuidance d'utiliser le personnage de Mello pour faire passer ses idées quelle considère comme inégalables. Où l'auteur a la présomption de s'associer à Mello pour réfléchir sur la mort. Où l'auteur à la prétention de détenir La vérité. Où l'auteur se tape un gros délire sur sa suffisance connue, reconnue, assumée et jamais bafouée.

Discalmer: N'étant ni Takeshi Ôbata ni Tsugumi Ôba, je peux affirmer que rien ne m'appartient.

Avertissement: Ce texte traite de relations sexuelles entre deux personnages de sexe masculin d'une façon vague. Par ailleurs, il va aborder le thème de la religion (non, on ne tue pas l'auteur). En même temps, comment voulez-vous parler de Death Note sans parler de religion ? Et avec Mello précisément ? Si cette idée vous gêne, si vous vous sentez insulté, si vous trouvez vos propres croyances bafouées, si vous vous dites que je suis l'incarnation de Lucifer (j'avoue avoir une préférence pour cet individu plutôt que Satan) et bien signalez-le moi. Je vous présenterai mes plus humbles excuses puisque ce n'est pas le but de ce texte. J'écris des fanfictions soit des histoires sur des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, ici qui n'existent pas et je suis consciente qu'ils ne sont pas moi. Ainsi, Mello pourrait décider de partir en free-style et totalement m'échapper donnant un texte étrange qui ne montrera que peu de choses inconscientes quant à mes sentiments pour le christianisme.

**Orgueil**

Un appel en absence.

Les jambes croisées sur le volant, Mello mange du chocolat. Il le laisse fondre dans sa bouche, profitant de l'absence de Matt. Ce qu'il est méchant de penser ça maintenant. Son portable n'arrête pas de le relancer, lui rappelant sans cesse ce coup de fil auquel il n'a pas répondu. Et l'existence d'un message qu'il n'écoutera pas.

Pour quoi faire ? Il va bientôt partir. Matt pourra l'engueuler en face, ou lui dire tout ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas un problème. Ils se reverront.

Étrangement il l'imagine devant les portes, la clé ou la pièce à la main en train de l'attendre. Il doit s'ennuyer pour le moment, chose qu'il a toujours détesté. Mais Mello lui a promis, juste quelques secondes et à nouveau il viendra animer sa vie, sa mort.

Il aime bien Matt. Il ne se sent jamais aussi indispensable que face à lui. Plus encore qu'avec Near, il a le sentiment que Matt ne pourrait rien en son absence. Parfois, il accepte de réaliser combien c'est faux, qu'il n'est que peu de choses. Qu'au final, à force de tout faire pour que l'autre garçon reste il s'y est lui-même attaché. Que quoi qu'il y ait après la mort, il ira le retrouver. On aura souvent comparé leur relation à celle d'un maître et son chien. S'ils savaient ces idiots qu'il lui arrive de se demander lequel tient la laisse.

Kiyomi Takada a cessé de s'échiner sur les paroies qui la retiennent prisonnières. Elle n'a plus le choix, elle va devoir céder. Et lui va gagner.

Il aurait aimé battre Near aux échecs. Il aurait aimé organiser une sortie piscine avec les gamins de l'orphelinat. Il aurait aimé dire à cette idiote de Linda qu'elle dessine mal, juste pour la faire pleurer et se venger de toutes ces fois où elle aura aidé son ennemi. Et puis porter des fleurs sur la tombe de L, aller au cinéma, se balader avec Matt en moto, fumer une cigarette au moins une fois sans passer par la bouche de l'autre. Peut-être dire à Near-

Il peut s'imaginer le soleil qui tape sur son corps alors qu'ils sont à Ibiza, Near totalement cramé, Matt s'accrochant à lui pour supporter la foule tandis qu'il sirote une tequilla sunrise. Ca aussi il aurait aimé y goûter.

Mais aussi paradoxale que ce soit il préfère mourir. Maintenant. Que se serait-il passé après la plage ?Le travail, l'achat d'une voiture, la vue qui part petit à petit tout comme Matt qui trouve enfin quelqu'un sachant l'aimer, tout comme Near grandissant enfin seul, le son de plus en plus fort à la télévision, plus personne pour venir le visiter, puis il boite. Soudainement il lui faut une canne, de l'aide à la maison. Plus de moto, pas même le vélo, juste la maison de retraite et la bouillie infâme qu'ils appellent nourriture. Les dents qui tombent, impossible de manger du chocolat. De toutes façon Monsieur Jeever, votre taux de glucide est bien trop élevé. Vous ne pourriez pas au moins vous cantonner au chocolat noir ?

Il ne veut pas s'imaginer vieux ou même handicapé. Il ne veut pas rejoindre cet endroit où on attend la mort en faisant semblant de sourire, la bave au coin des lèvres, tandis que les petits-enfants viennent se battre pour toucher l'héritage. Les cicatrices sont différentes. Elles témoignent de son combat. Le premier soir, il s'était regardé dans la glace. Très longtemps. Puis il avait demandé à Matt s'il était beau. Et Matt a répondu qu'il était plus beau que jamais. Il lui avait prouvé aussi. Parfois, le corps de Matt lui parlait mieux que sa voix. Mais de toutes choses, il préférait ses yeux à découvert. Il avait l'impression que l'autre s'offrait à lui en le regardant ainsi, totalement dénudé. Il n'y avait eu que Near pour lui avoir, parfois, donné cette impression bien trop troublante pour qu'il se penche dessus.

Near. Il va le faire gagner. Il va le dépasser, le laisser seul, unique signe de son propre passage sur Terre. Le garçon ne pourra jamais l'oublier, les oublier. On ne rencontre un Kira qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et si on n'en meurt pas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à survivre. Le leucistique va devoir tenir. Pas de paradis ou d'enfers pour les suicidés.

L lui dira peut-être son vrai nom. Et il pourra alors mettre un visage sur l'individu. Il va le dépasser en battant Kira. Il le sait, la victoire n'est rendue possible qu'à travers lui. Elle doit lui revenir. Il est le successeur de L. Near ne pourra que rester dans leur ombre bien trop grande pour lui, petit gamin paumé et à nouveau abandonné. Il aura tout le temps de penser à l'infini des possibilités sans jamais réaliser que c'était la seule solution. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer autrement, ce n'aurait pas été eux. L se devait de partir à un moment ou à un autre. Lui se doit de mourir, d'emmener Matt. Et Near, toujours si proche qu'on penserait pouvoir refermer la main dessus et à la fois si loin que passer de l'autre côté du miroir ne semble pas suffisant pour l'atteindre. Ne reste que Near au final, à la fois gagnant et perdant. Qui va vraiment gagner ce combat d'eux-deux ? En fait, qui gagne ? Qui gagne ?

Il meurt. Il perd. Il a gagné.

Note de l'auteur: Vous avez déjà su que vous alliez mourir ? Le flash, les lumières, la voiture, la vitesse et la chute. C'est long un instant comme ça. On a le temps de penser à beaucoup de choses. Et parfois des choses si stupides que quand on en revient on aurait envie de se donner des baffes. Mais avant cela, il y a cet instant où il n'y a plus rien. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de L, Matt et Mello pour les avoir tué si souvent et avoir enfoncé le clou à chaque fois. Merci de laisser un commentaire (concernant la fic de préférence. Les message signalant que vous n'appréciez pas l'auteur peuvent être envoyés autrement, mon adresse est à découvert) et à bientôt pour le dernier donc!


End file.
